When taking a picture it is necessary to know not only in what direction to aim the camera but also how much of the subject to be photographed will be included in the picture. For this reason practically every camera has a viewfinder of some kind.
Cameras that have a deployable flash unit for illuminating the subject have become quite popular in recent years. In this type of camera, the flash unit is supported for pivotal or translating movement between an operative position in which the flash unit faces the subject and a storage position in which the flash reflector is folded or collapsed to be hidden.
An example of integrating a deployable flash unit and a viewfinder in a camera is disclosed in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,510 issued May 18, 1993. Here, when the flash unit is flipped up from a storage position facing the camera to an operative position facing the subject, a pair of front and rear viewing lenses that constitute the viewfinder are each flipped up from storage to operative positions.